Harry Potter and the House of servans lupos: Back story
by Wolf of the secret Flame
Summary: My go at an AU HP Fanfic. Harry has more than just bad luck and Parselmouth from his bloodline. WIP as I will be reviewing and changing this to meet my main story as I write the main and flesh out my ideas more. Very rough and I hope you excuse the lack of consistat writing style. Thanks. P.s The title is from google translate for Guarding Wolves, no clue if correct.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first real go at a fanfic and as such probably going to be fairly rubbish. I have no real writing style so I will be not doing any more till after I get a feel for how this was recieved and I also only write when I feel like it so it will not be regular.

I will coming back to this as I flesh out more story and get better at writing later to change it to fit my later stories. I will reply to pm's but cannot give any hints or anything to later story as I don't know myself. Reviews are wanted and I don't care about flames.

Anything recognisable belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever else she allows to have it.

Wolf of the Secret Flame.

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blonde boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, there asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day. 'Up! Get up! Now!' (Page 19 of Harry Potter: Philosophers stone Australian version.)

Harry's eyes snapped open, he let out a small growl at the intrusion on his sleep, having gotten less than usual, thanks to having to stay up late cleaning a mess Dudley made in the kitchen with the blender. Said mess was also all Harry had to eat that day and he was still sore from being thrown into the kitchen and then his cupboard.

For that was where he lived, in the storage cupboard under the stairs, a pitiful little space that had a bunch of old blankets, a few well destroyed pillows and a couple of scavenged broken toys hidden under the worst pillow in the far corner. This was Harry's den, his safe place, for even Aunt Petunia had difficulty reaching into the cramped spaces of the cupboard due to her tall, thin statue.

Harry listened as she unbolted his door and headed towards the kitchen, the sound of pans being placed indicated she had started the morning meal. Harry rolled on his back and stretched his legs and arms towards the underside of the stairs to relive his kinks as he thought about his dream involving the sound of a motorcycle, a deep warm voice and warmth followed by a wet and itchy sensation, a wounded beast howling and sudden cold. It felt very real but he couldn't remember any real images.

Aunt Petunia gave the door a smack making Harry jump.

'Get out of that cupboard and in the kitchen' she ordered

'Yes Aunt Petunia'

'Wash your hands then check the bacon and start the eggs and sausages'

'Yes Aunt Petunia'

'Good' she huffed before she click clacked away on her gaudy high heels she insisted on wearing all the time. Harry gave a grumble as the reminder that it was Dudley's birthday floated into his head. As he got up and put on his glasses, it was if the birthday boy had heard him for he took a jump right onto the stair above Harry's head making a loud thump, shouting.

'Get up freak, mum wants you to cook my breakfast before dad decides who you will be dumped with today'.

Then he clomped back upstairs to play on his computer. Harry, not wanting to risk his Aunts wrath quickly brushed himself down and hurried to the kitchen sink to wash up. Once cleaned he went to the stove and instinctively started multitasking the care of the bacon, start of the eggs and the turning of the sausages. He also started the kettle, set the toast, laid the table, cleaned the dishes from Vernon and Dudley's late night snack from after he cleaned the kitchen and deftly set out the dozen toast toppings and sauces for the morning. He was very careful to dance around the piles of presents all through the kitchen and dining area.

# Which have the air of being purposely put in the way, stupid Vernon. # he thought angrily.

# If I was even to touch the ribbon hanging off the sides I would get belted, heck if I even touched the torn wrapping before being told to, Vernon would clip my ear.#

As the food became ready Harry served it into portions on the three plates set on the counter. Hearing his Aunt close the laundry machine (didn't want him near their delicates), his Uncle closing the bathroom door and Dudley's cry of jubilation as he blasted another alien in his room, Harry quickly scoffed the spare sausage he always cooked, burning his tongue as he half chewed and swallowed before laying the plates and ringing the small bell set aside near the door to the kitchen.

Alerted by the bell his Aunt entered the kitchen followed by the sound of the toilet and to sets of heavy feet lumbering down the stairs. His Aunt looked scathingly at the food served, even though it was as good as any four star bed and breakfast, as if it was from the trash. She daintily sat down and poured her tea as her husband and son came into the kitchen striding with purpose to the table, Dudley not even looking at his presents as they sat down. Sniffing his egg, Vernon eyed Harry with disdain and asked.

'You didn't burn anything'?

'No sir' Harry numbly replied

'Didn't drop anything, under cook anything'?

'No sir'

'Touch any of Dudley's presents'? At this Dudley stopped shovelling his food into his mouth and looked around, blinking at the piles surrounding him.

'No sir'

Vernon stared hard at Harry, flicking his eyes to the many boxes throughout the kitchen then back to Harry. 'Very well, go give the car a clean before I take Dudley and his friends out. And not one speck left!' Harry hurried out of the room only stopping in the laundry to grab the car wax, a bucket, a sponge and the soap. He swiftly left the house, heading for the hose when he heard Dudley shout. 'Thirty seven! Thirty seven, that's three less than last Christmas'. And his Aunts simpering reply of. 'Don't forget Duddykins, your friends will have gifts too, the Polkiss's rang to say that Pier's will be bringing four other presents for the boys who couldn't make it as well as his own'.

'That makes…. Forty two. Fine, but I want a toy when we get to the zoo'. Replied a calmer Dudley. Shaking his head Harry picked up the now full bucket and proceeded to clean Vernon's newest car, straining to reach the roof knowing from experience that missing it just because of how high it was, was asking for trouble.

Harry was just a couple of inches from the average height for his age but had thin, wiry muscles from hard work and him making sure to exercise when he got the chance.

His eyesight was not normal but neither was it as bad as anyone thought, his Aunt only buying him glasses because he kept knocking things over in front of him, actually caused by his fractured shin, bruised ribs and light concussion from being beaten by Dudley's gang a few days before then. She had simply told him to go weed the garden and drove into town, coming back with a random pair of bargain bin glasses that helped with short sightedness, she chucked them at him and told him to wear them. As soon as he put them on he could see a little better in the distance but looking close up hurt his eyes. When his uncle caught him not wearing them because of the head ache they caused he set about thumping Harry in the shoulders, shouting how grateful Harry should be for them caring for the son of a whore and a freak. Harry never took them off again except for sleep and his thrice weekly shower.

Whore and freak. That was the only thing Harry knew of his parents apart from that the whore was his Aunts sister. After hearing it so often Harry had asked the local librarian about those words, he cried all night after the librarian explained what they meant. Yet he had dreams of someone with his eyes loving him and a deep, laugh filled voice ruffling his hair as it was told off by the loving green eyes holding their own mirth. These dreams always lead to a nightmare though, one filled with screams and high, evil laughter ending in a shadow firing a green light at Harry.

Harry's thoughts were broken as he heard footsteps scuffing the path. Looking up he saw Piers walking up the drive with a backpack on. He gave an evil grin spotting Harry which only grew at the sound of frustration from inside the house. 'Sounds like you're in trouble, Freak. Maybe I ought to hit ya just in case huh'? And he did, landing a solid hit into Harry's gut. Doubling over, Harry snarled at Piers, grabbing Piers's arm he sunk his tuff nails into Piers's flesh giving him a growl at the same time. He made sure not to draw blood though, already expecting a beating or lashing for this but not caring as his pride told him to retaliate. Piers yelped, withdrawing his arm. 'Nasty little freak, don't you know that only little girls scratch'. Then the door opened, Dudley being drawn by the yelp, proceeded to walk up to Piers and gave him a hearty smack with a flabby hand on the shoulder.

'Where have you been mate, we are leaving as soon as dad finds somewhere to ditch the freak'.

'Good, plenty of time to teach the freak a lesson for this' replied Piers showing Dudley the nail marks.

Harry, whose back was to the car, looked desperately left and right for an escape. Just as Piers reached for him the front door opened. 'Boys! None of that now' cried Vernon. Harry couldn't believe his ears as his uncle stopped a beating for the first time. 'Can't have him marked, got to take him with us. All the "sitters" are busy'. Vernon finished. Harry was both elated and worried. He was going to the zoo for the first time but both Piers and Dudley wanted to get him and he hadn't managed to finish the car meaning a good thrashing later.

Harry was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Being the smallest he was in the middle seat in the back, so every time they went around a corner Dudley smacked him into Piers's bony shoulders with his vast weight. Harry bit his lip to make sure he didn't make a noise, his uncle would not "appreciate" any sound from Harry while driving even as Dudley complained about how far the zoo was and Petunia and Piers swapped meaningless chatter as she believed every lie he told and he nodded every other sentence.

Harry retreated into his mind. Being fairly intelligent and very smart Harry dealt with not being occupied by imagining himself in a grassy clearing in the middle of an old forest that he made feel like the very air held secrets. Here he allowed his more instinctual feelings out to play, to hunt and to feel hurt. He would often design puzzles to do or just curl up in the sunlight dappling on the ground. Sometimes though, he would lash out with his secret energy.

His first memory of his energy was after being practically scalped by his aunt, who was offended by his permanently mussed hair. He was in his cupboard, hiding in shame and anger when he felt a tingle. Reaching up, he felt his hair, it was a little longer. Concentrating on the tingle he had felt he pictured how his use to look. A flash of static ran across his scalp and he felt his head grow ever so slightly heavier. Running his hands through his hair he almost shouted with joy. His hair was once again normal. Other times were not so much in his control, like once he turned hi rather old, pudgy math teacher hair pink after he start drilling Harry on why he had filed a test after passing so well on the last one. The teacher didn't even remember the black eye Harry sported for a week after that test. That was the only time his uncle forgot about not making any visible marks. Other small things happened but less a Harry grew and as Harry tested it, learning control.

The only reason he was happy enough to use it in his own mind was because the only spot he shot it at was a horrible dank and dead part of his forest that he could not destroy or imagine away (which he found strange). After launching his anger and hurt at the evil feeling area, he would feel lighter and there would be signs of damage in the forms of broken trees and blasted earth. But it would heal quickly and he was noticing that very slowly dark, thorny vines where growing from the middle, reaching towards the light but any light that touched it quickly disappeared and the dark cloud covering the dead trees would grow into the space left.

One thing forced the vines back, when Harry would put a full moon in the sky and would allow the sound of wolves to fill the air. Harry would do this when he was feeling happy, and as the musical howls made their way to the moon Harry would sing, he would sing of life and family, of light and also the warm dark, of his hurt and sadness and his hope of a day he could stand tall and proud before all he met. And his voice would grow as his energy joined his voice and his song wove through the calls of the imagined wolves. As he peaked the vines would wither, green would slowly fill a little bit more back and the moonlight pushed the cloud back towards the centre of its foul beginning. But even as it was pushed back, the cloud was not damaged or destroyed only compacted and it sprang back quicker each time. Harry knew from instinct that if that happened he would be no more. So he sought all the happiness he could in his life and sung as true as he could, always pushing back against the dank heaviness that crept into his mind. What Harry was not aware of was as he did this, the energy would flow through him, healing as it went. And so he survived eleven years in the "care" of the Dursleys'.

As Harry was about to complete a puzzle tower of his own creation he was jolted from his mind by the car stopping followed by a punch to the ribs, thanks to Dudley. Harry blinked as he focused on the entrance to the zoo that had two stone lions guarding its gates. Due to this he never saw his uncle glance around and then reach for him, grabbing him by the shoulder. 'Any shifty business, boy, and you can walk home then spend the year in your cupboard. Understood'?

'Sir' was all that Harry could think to say to that. Grunting, Vernon tightened his fingers before waddling up to the counter where the others waited. Jogging to catch up, Harry decided to let go of any dark thoughts till later and enjoy the day out. Hopefully he would find something to sing about tonight when locked up as he surely will be. Accepting his ticket with a smile to the lady handing to him he followed his relatives into the zoo.

The first animals that they saw where the tigers (because they were big, strong and lazy) then the lions (same reason) slowly making their way down from the biggest and most dangerous. Harry was enjoying himself, apart from Piers and Dudley trying to trip him and Vernon eyeing the tigers with a cruel look being thrown Harry's way, it was nice. The next enclosure was going to be the wolves, which started Dudley whinging about getting a Rottweiler or the like. As Dudley and Piers dragged Vernon followed by Petunia to where a group of wolves were eating an unidentifiable carcass, Harry wandered over to the side where a strong, healthy wolf was standing, watching the pack eat. Harry was drawn to him, seeing that even though there was bigger or meaner looking wolves in the enclosure, this one was alpha.

As if called the wolf turned toward Harry, breaking into a gentle lope he made his way to the fence, tongue hanging out and looking relaxed. As the wolf stopped Harry squatted to be able to see better, not that he had to go down much, the wolf was bigger than he thought. He knew that you should never look a canine in the eye but he felt drawn to the deep, dark orbs. Looking ever deeper into the wolf's eyes he felt something bridge the gap, a feeling, of acknowledgement and acceptance then a deep howl swam hazily through Harry's mind and all the imagined voices answered along with a new one. One that sounded young but strong and full of determination, singing its right to live to the world and the wolf nodded before looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned just in time to get clopped in the ear as Dudley barge past to look at the wolf, who drew his lips up showing his teeth and growling. Petunia seeing this quickly came over and herded Dudley and Piers away with Vernon sitting down on a bench sweating. Claiming it was the sun he announced that they would go into the reptile house. Just as Harry was about to enter, he heard the echo of howl on the wind, turning he looked back and saw the alpha wolf sitting where he was before, looking straight at Harry. He raised a paw and placed it on the fence before standing, turning around and trotting to where the carcass sat, still with a good amount of meat on it. Harry grinned and entered the reptile house, sighing as the coolness washed over him.

Walking in the semi darkness, following the red lit path, Harry kept his relatives in sight but hung back as far as possible. This was preferable for both sides as it ment Harry didn't have to deal with the dursleys and the Dursleys could pretend that Harry wasn't with them. As he made his way through the reptile house Harry only stopped ocaisonally to look at the easily found animals, as looking to hard made his headache flair. Up ahead he could hear Dudly ordering his father to rap the glass to make a large snake move, what he wasn't expecting to hear was what sounded like a foreigner swearing with a lisp. What was more suprising was the lack of reaction from his Aunt, who would jump down even Vernons throat at the hint of a "dirty" word. Waiting till his family moved on, Harry walked upto the snakes enclosure.

The sign on the side informed Harry this was a Boa Constrictor which orginate from Brazil but this one was bred in captivity. Wondering where the one who swore went Harry glanced at the impressive snake only to quickly look back wondering how he could have seen it wink when snakes had no eye lids. He was about to resume his mendering when he heard someone say

:S: Hey, amigo. what is a speaker doing in a little zoo like this? :S:

:S: Who said that :S: asked Harry hearing the strange lisping foreigner again.

:S: In here amigo, it's not everyday one meets a speaker. What family does your blood come from? :S:

Turning around Harry found the Boa right up next to the glass, with most of his body curled under him he still rose to Harry's eye level. Seeing the snake grin Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly wondering how this was happening when he had such good control over his strange energy at the moment. The snake gave him the answers without knowing Harry's question.

:S: Hmm, I haven't heard of an old Gen being amongst the norm's well ever even though I supose it does happen, a mixed Gen is almost as rare these days but you can't be a new Gen as they can't have magical gifts. So which family do you come from amigo? :S:

:S: Um, me? :S:

:S: Si me amigo :S:

:S: How are you talking to me? Is every animal zoo capable of comunication? I mean I just had a wolf give me his approval and now a boa constrictor is talking to me. :S:

:S: Well I don't know about no wolves but you have the ability to speak to any snake here or else where. You have the blood gift of Parselmouth, allowing serpent speach, a minor ability of healing and an affinity towards leadership. :S:

:S: My name's Harry by the way. Um, I have no clue about old Gen, mixed Gen or New Gen but my family name is Potter. :S:

:S: Potter you say, the Harry Potter? So called Defeater of the Dark Lord? The Boy-Who-Lived? And what is such a famous person doing here hmm? :S:

:S: Famous? Boy-Who-What? What are you on about? :S: Harry all but growled

:S: Well I supose you couldn't be The Harry Potter, they wouldn't let him just wander in a London zoo. Anyhow, you are a wizard, a mixed Gen by my guess seeing as an old Gen would know what I'm talking about. And the ability to speak to me comes from your ancestry. As for the wolf thing, probably a similar thing. :S:

:S: And you know all this how? Your sign says bred in captivity. So how would you know anything but zoo stuff? :S:

:S: I was indeed bred in captivity, just not in the zoo. I was rescued after being found on the streets, I ran away after being brought from a wizards shop to be a pet for a young boy. The boy "enjoyed" showing me how may prey felt to be squeezed as well as shooting irritating spells at me. After seeing how I behaved around humans the zoo officals concluded I was bred by humans. Out of interest, is the large smelly beast lumbering this way anyone you know? :S:

Harry spun around to see Vernon trying to shove his way through the few people studying a spider enclosure. Realizing he had been talking a long time with the strange snake he quickly muttered :S: Bye :S: to the snake and started trotting towards his Uncles large shape.

A brief :S: Good luck, amigo :S: floated back.

Vernon spotted him and quickly grabbed his shoulder, muttering 'Bet you thought it funny boy, making us decent folk wait on a freak like you hmm?'.

After being pulled through the rest of the reptile house Harry was dragged to the foodcourt court yard and swiftly pushed into a seat. Looking at his Aunts disaproving face to the malicious grins on Dudley and Piers's faces Harry wodered why they waited for him when he knew he wouldn't be getting any food himself. Then Vernon came back from the counter and Harry knew why. Stacked on a trolley was several burgers, fries, milk shakes and what looked like a lone salad peaking out from behind. Following Vernon was another trolley being pushed by a staff member, on it was a massive icecream cake dipping in chocolate and caramel sauces.

The staff member was about to say happy birthday to Dudley when Vernon gave him a look making him leave. Hearing something wet Harry looked away from the retreating waiter and turned to his cousin, who was already stuffing his face. Piers gave him a head start before grabing a spoon and joining in. On the otherside Petunia cut a small slice for herself and a large chunk for Vernon. Harry didn't even ask where his was, instead he entertained himself with the disgusted looks many of the people around them were wearing. Some were muttering about how disgraceful Dudley and Piers as other got up and left with their own kids.

Harry could have lived with all this, even with Dudley shoveling both icecream cake, a burgerand some fries into his mouth at once or Piers trying to keep up. He could block out his Aunt's mutterings about how every one elses kids were misbehaving or how Vernon kept muttering about how much the cake cost yet tasted rubbish. No it was when dudley suddenly stopped that Harry had enough, because after stopping Dudley turned towards him, opened his mouth as if to ask a question, and promptly projectile vomited straight onto Harry. Then, as Harry got up to go get clean (swallowing his own bile), he heard dudley blame it on him with Piers backing him and Vernon was agreeing. A kind looking staff member brought a towel into the toilets for Harry who got the worse off but smelt absolutely rank. Making his way to the exit seeing his relatives leaving, he quickly caught up before they could try to leave him behind.

As they were pulling into Privet Drive, Harry wished he had walked seeing Vernon's face was a nasty shade of purple with facial tick and everything. Harry was making a beeline for the bathroom when Piers spoke up Dudley chuckling next to him.

'Mr Dursely, thankyou for taking me to the zoo, it was really exciting. So exciting it made me forget to tell you that Potter scratched me as I was making my way up the drive, I think he was jealous of Dudley's birthday.'

Dudley was bent over holding the worst of his laughter inside till in the house.

'Did he now Piers, well we shall see about that wont we.' Vernon replied as he slowly turned to look at Harry who felt shivers run down his spine he quickly made his way upstairs and locked the bathroom door, bining his clothes he braced himself for a cold shower as he wasn't allowed hot water. Harry started counting under his breath to make sure he didn't go over two minutes. Jumping out Harry dried off and wrapped his ratty towel around his waist. Opening the door Harry was hit hard from the side.

Disoriented Harry felt two huge hands grab his shoulders before he was airborn, only briefly though, he soon hit the stairs and began tumbling down them. As he landed a foot conected with his stomach and another with his shin. He heard the thunderfalls of his uncles feet coming down the stairs only to stop a little up. Harry heard a creak before fire flashed through his leg into his mind as his leg gave way and snapped. The last thing he heard was his Aunt reminding them not to get blood anywhere and his last thought was about how loud the howling in his mind was not knowing he gave a massive growl that echoed throughout the house, scaring the Dursleys. Grunting Vernon grabbed the boy's good leg and dragged him to the cupboard, flinging him into it before bolting it. He then lumbered into the kitchen to find something to replace his energy with.

Inside the cupboard, a howl reveberated inside Harry's head, one of hurt and anger. Harry managed to briefly open his eyes only to feel something caress his hair and a feeling of love trickled into his blackness. Closing his eyes again Harry let out a sigh and gave way to blessed unconsciousness. Under the stairs the cupboard was lit up as Harrys leg glowed with a light, his magic healing him once more as it also grieved that such hurt happened to it's user. And Harry's mind once more filled with protective howls, singing of health and strength to help guard Harry's mind from the taint in his sleep.

Two weeks, two weeks Harry was locked up. Fed only stale bread and water from a bucket being dumped through the vent on the cupboards door. His leg had healed, like all things that befell Harry. But it left its mark, a small scar that looked almost like a burn was just of centre of his shin. His body was covered in these scars, Harry had been awake for some of them and had figured out that it was his energy that healed him but it bled heat that burnt him as it worked, it then tried to heal the burn but it was resistant to it so Harry had many little shiny skin patches that never seemed to disappear.

The sound of the bolt being drawn back, light flooded into Hary's den and his aunts voice came though the haze.

'Get out you useless freak and get to your chores. We left most of them for you to make up for me having to do the dishes, cleaning and food. You can start by fetching the mail from the door.' And with that she turned and left for the living room and her soap operas.

# Ha, had to do stuff for themselves, must have been so hard to care for themselves and the mail was just over there silly woman, could have got it herself bah #.

Stiffly making his way out, harry stumbled towards the door reaching for the small pile of letters under the mail slot.

# They didn't even wonder how I healed a broken leg in two weeks (that they knew) while in a cupboard. #

'what are you doing boy, checking for letter bombs?' came Vernons amused voice from the living room.

Considering Harry was looking at an odd letter addressed to him he let out a chuckle # If you saw that someone had written to me you would blow up#. Slipping his letter into his cupboard he made his way to the living room. Handing the pile to Vernon, Harry made his way to the sink to start his chores, allowing a secret smile at the thought of his own letter which only grew as Vernon exclaimed about his sister being ill. His thoughts wandered to the wierdness of someone writing to him and using such strange paper. He couldn't wait till tonight when he could read it.

AN: That's that, my first HP Fanfic. Looking forward to how it is recieved. I only started using symbols for thoughts and Parselmouth speech after coming back to this, just after arriving at the zoo, so my style changed and I added different things in. This is un-Beta'd and will be cleaned up down the track before I post any continuation so if you like the story you might want to reread when I post the main ones.

Also sorry if the snake kept changing, I wanted it tell the basics of parselmouth and introduce the terms Old, Mixed and New Gen. The wolf thing will be explained later and the zoo scene cleaned up once I figure out where it is going fully.

:S: - Parselmouth (duh)

# - Thoughts (wont be using too much as writing thoughts is difficult for me)

I Live in Australia and will be using Australian english.

Wouldn't mind a Beta, Mainly to help me keep speech and thought patterns the same and to help write thoughts.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is just a short bridging chapter to make for the last one of the back story. The next one will start from the meeting and finish with Harry arriving at King's Cross station.

I was quite suprised to find that this is already being followed and even favourited, my thanks to all who have had a read of what is a rough story at the moment.

I would like to hear how people think certain characters should act in this, I have got the main ones for the most part except for Ron and Dumbledore as I'm not sure how sick people are of the dumb/jealous Ron and evil/malipitive Dumbledore. Any ideas for secondary character personalities along with anyone you want in Harry's house from book two onwards would help. Keep in mind I can't do all sugestions.

Anything in bold underline is straight from the book, anything recognisable also belongs to J. and Co.

Thank you for reading.

As night fell Harry's excitement had faded. As his so called family told him constantly, he was a freak that no-one wanted. Coupled with Dudley hitting anyone that looked at him with a hint of kindness and his Aunt's nasty rumours about being a criminal, that she spread like the manure Harry spread on "her" prized roses, no-one would write him except to insult him.

As he settled his tired body, Harry flicked his eyes to the letter. #No time like now. Probably just someone making a joke or might be a death threat from some idiot. Ha, prefer a death threat, would hurt less#.

Pushing some of his energy into his finger, Harry focused on making a small ball of light at the tip. This wasn't something he could risk often but the letter was niggled at Harry, begging to be read.

Holding his now lit finger close, Harry made sure a blanket blocked the door slit. Carefully, he tore the letter open and upended the contents into his lap. Two sheets of the same strange, heavy paper fell out. Harry grabbed the smaller one, hoping for an explanation. #Or to skip to the haha, fooled you# ran through his head. The smaller paper read;

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**(Page 42-43 of Philosopher's stone Aussie.)**

#Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry? Order of Merlin? Supreme what? Await my owl?# Wondering if the second piece would make more sense, Harry grabbed the second sheet and unfolded it.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform**

**First year students will require:**

**1.****Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2.****One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3.****One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4.****One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should have name tags.**

**Set Books:**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A beginners' guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic beast and where to find them by Newt Scamander**

**The dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other equipment:**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Any other pets must be checked and allowed by the Headmaster.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

**(Pages 52-53 " ")**

#Well they were thorough if this was a joke. But something tells me this isn't# Thought Harry as he stared at the little light at the end of his finger. #But how does one reply by owl?# Thinking hard, Harry reached for a pencil nub he kept under a pillow. Trying to work out how to write and sustain a light, Harry looked around for something to transfer it to, not that he had done that before. Seeing nothing suitable Harry looked at the letter and pencil. #Maybe, I wonder …#.

Grabbing the pencil, Harry drew a little light bulb on the wall and with a chuckle, pressed his finger to the drawing, concentrating on it linking to the picture. Pushing more energy into his finger Harry felt something give and withdrew his finger. But the light stayed in place, with a faint trail fading between the wall and finger. Glad and surprised it had worked, Harry picked up the smaller letter and turned it over, pressing against the wall.

Dear Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts,

I received this strange letter in the mail. If this is some crooked trick or joke to hurt me, shame on you. If this happens to be real, as I suspect, I suggest a little … A lot more information than "You're a witch/wizard, you need this weird stuff no-one sells and please reply by 'owl'." If possible I would like to meet someone from the school at the local park on a day and time of their choice. Please use regular paper to reply and if possible, address it to Mr Potter care of the local library.

Thankyou,

H.

Grabbing the envelope, Harry folded the sheet the opposite way and replaced inside. He briefly wrote return to sender on the front, deciding against removing the stuff about his cupboard and placed to the side till he could find some tape or something to seal it.

Yawning, Harry curled up on the rag pile, thoughtlessly waving his hand over the light, retrieving the energy, well magic. As he drifted off Harry heard the welcoming call of wolf voices, sounding high into the night and his last memory was of his own voice, carrying out through the air, dancing amongst the howls.

The next day Harry woke before anyone else and hid everything from last night. As he placed the letter under a rag, second thoughts came to him. #what if it is an, admittedly complex, joke? Or just an accident, maybe it was for a different H. . But it mentions my cupboard so it must be mine. Gah, I'll send it and see if anyone replies.# Hearing the foot falls of his Aunt above him, he glanced around making sure nothing was visible before having a quick stretch.

'Wake up' came his Aunts voice from the door

'I'm awake'

'Good, get out the back and start the gardens. We're going out for breakfast and don't want you inside while we're gone. You may have a drink of water and a bread slice beforehand.'

'Thankyou Aunt Petunia' Harry said in a false thankful voice while wondering just how long this bread and water was to last him. #Well at least I can drink from the hose#

Harry scurried outside only stopping to grab his meagre breakfast. Harry's mind was already starting to plan to pop inside using the spare key and glue his letter close and to run as fast as possible to the post box down the street. But first he had to be seen doing something or his uncle would come out and punish him in some way.

Kneeling down, Harry began to weed around the edges of the garden path so he could hear the door open if it did. As he pulled on the tough little weeds he wondered how he could go to Hogwarts without telling his family. #I'll have to ask about that when I meet the person, if they come#. Piling the weeds to one side, Harry carefully lifted the paver in front of him to pull the last few out from underneath. Just as he was finishing the last paver his Uncle came out.

'You will not enter the house while we are gone, you will not speak to anyone while we are gone and you will not leave this backyard till it is finished and then you will start the front. Understand Boy?'

'Yes sir' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'Miss Fig will be having you for a quick lunch as we have decided to go to an amusement park for Dudley. You will be there at twelve and leave after ten minutes to continue work. Do not mention any of your well-earned punishments to her and remember what manners you have'.

With that Vernon turned and walked into the garage to look for the road book that held all the local entertainment. Harry collected the weeds and dumped them on the compost before grabbing some shears and starting on the roses. While he was glad he would be getting lunch, it meant suffering Miss Fig who went on about her cats and their children who she had given away.

As Harry moved onto his fifth rose bush he heard the door close and the car pulling out and driving away. He quickly made his way to the fake flower next to the back door and grabbed the key from under it, as he was about to insert it the sound of Vernon's car came from the drive way. He quickly pocketed the key and dashed to the compost, grabbing the pile of rose clippings he had already placed making it look like he was just dumping them now.

The front door opened and the sound of heavy feet jogging upstairs echoed in the house letting Harry know it was Dudley grabbing something from his room as his Uncle couldn't jog and his Aunt wouldn't jog. The thumping sound came again as Dudley ran down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him and a few seconds later the car pulled out again.

Breathing out, Harry dropped hi prickly load and made his way inside. He snuck into the living room looking for his Aunts craft box which had glue. He made a quick stop in his cupboard to grab the letter before quietly opening the large wicker box filled with silly magazine cut out things. Grabbing the glue he made his way to the kitchen and quickly pasted a little onto the very top of the envelope before replacing the glue and checking for any evidence of his goings.

Seeing none he snatched the letter and made his way outside, making sure to carefully replace the key before heading to the front yard. Glancing around in case of any of Dudley's thugs who would snitch on him Harry set out at a brisk walk to the nearest mail box.

Dropping the letter in Harry heard the sound of Piers and his younger brother coming around the corner laughing about stealing some girl's doll. Harry whipped his head around looking for a hiding place and dashed to the nearest fence and squatting behind it, only for him to hear Piers and his brother turn the other way heading towards the local shop. Clutching his side which he had hit on one of the fence post, Harry sprinted back towards number four knowing this would not help his credibility of not being a thief.

He quickly picked up the abandoned shears and set to work to make sure that he caught up to where he would be had he stayed. Under his breath he gave a smug huff at how he had no increased his chances of leaving Privet Drive.

That evening the post box was emptied and sent to the post office. A squib worker spotted the Hogwarts letter and quickly hid it in a small box he had, not bothering to look at the front. That night he sent the first letter he had found in his work to Hogwarts by express owl. Neither he nor Harry knew that when it arrived a couple hours later it would make one old, but not that old, lady both very angry and very sad as she read the address and the small letter inside.

Crumpling them in her fist she made a quick reply in the positive to a meeting and gave tomorrows date at one o'clock. Casting a notice me not charm keyed to muggles, she then got up from her desk and made her way up to the headmaster's office, planning to make the old fool choke on his lollies. The owl grabbed the letter and made a hasty retreat from the Scottish woman who was muttering under breath.

It took another couple of hours to arrive at number four Privet Drive, by which time every one was a sleep so the owl did a quick swoop, letting go at just the right time for the letter to fly through the mail slot into the house. With a proud hoot the owl took off once more, heading for home and a drink of water.


End file.
